


A Memory Forgotten

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage Harness, Chair Bondage, Dominatrix, Drugs, F/M, Feelings, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nightclub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Suspention Bondage, Touch Cage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: A kink bar that uses the Ionian memory eating flower to erase their nights endeavours.Multiple chapters with different characters. If you want a specific one please leave it in the comments!





	1. Shen x Yasuo

Yasuo moaned as his lip was bitten. His bare back was pressed firmly against the wall behind him. The dim light flickered as the music shook everything. This bar was the one place that your status didn’t matter, you could let your dark desires come out to play and no one would judge you for it. Many of the champions either came here for release or worked here. His legs were tightly wrapped around another man’s waist as he was thrust into. Each push against his prostate sent him to bliss. It hurt to keep the tension and that excited him more. No one could hear him plead for more except his lover whose blue eyes shone through a half mask he was wearing. He knew exactly who it was. Shen, the Eye of Twilight, however the bar did have something the others didn’t. It wiped the short term memories with a drink made from the flowers at the base of the Ionian hills. These blooms fed on the memories of strays that stayed too long in their beauty. In small doses it became the perfect remedy for a no strings attached night, as long as you had a membership card that relinquished all responsibility from the club and their staff. Shen had quite the stamina; he kept the pace with the music and scored his teeth down Yasuo’s exposed neck. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. The marks came up angry and red on his tanned skin and stung every time Shen kissed or licked them but it felt so good. The little grunts Shen was letting out as he slid in and out of his human sheath turned Yasuo on even more. Pressed this close Yasuo’s erect penis rubbed across Shen’s toned abdomen leaving a string of precum between the pair every time the Kinkou backed up. The heat in the corridor was messing with his head but the cool on his back kept him conscious enough through the alcohol and the taller mans rhythmic movements to lean forward using Shens hair as a hand hold and passionately kiss him. The ninja obliged, swirling his tongue around Yasuo’s locked in a battle of wills and the need for oxygen. Yasuo’s other hand was creeping down to rub his cock but was grabbed by Shen who raised it up above his head against the wall. “I need to cum” Yas begged, “please let me cum!” His voice was stuttering and the man he was with slowly shook his head with a smile and never a word. Yasuo exhaled and stared into the blue orbs with half lidded eyes in ecstasy. His whole body was shaking, he couldn’t hold it in for much longer and neither could Shen by the feeling of his thrusts getting stronger and more ragged. The Kinkou who had kept his breathing steady for all this time was now inhaling erratically. He pushed deeper into Yas with a long hard thrust and his whole body tensed. The man let out a deep moan. That sound and the rush inside of him, it pushed him over, his throbbing cock spurted cum in messy lines across both their chests. His eyes fluttered and everything seemed to sway when his feet touched down onto the floor. Shen kissed him again and nodded to the two glasses on the small alcove. “Company policy” he murmured just loud enough to be heard over the pulsing music. Yasuo, still basking in the afterglow nodded, this was how it always ended between the two, a shot in the dark and a memory forgotten.


	2. Zed x Syndra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request chapter ^^ enjoy

Zed looked up from his chair with a large grin on his face. His shins were bound to the legs of it and his arms were bound behind him to the metal loops at the side of the backrest which was a little too short to comfortably sit back against. His grin widened when his muse strutted in dressed in a tight shiny black cat suit with buckles lining the front of it. There were many holes that he could see Syndra’s skin through though the parts he wished to get his teeth into were covered by the restrictive material. “Oh Zed, you humour me, back again? I thought by now you would know you weren’t worthy of me” she cooed, slowly strutting towards him in her thigh high black boots. She licked her lips and leaned in close to him, the top of her breasts spilling out from the V of the outfit only to rip the mask from his face. He growled at her and tugged on the chair. “Poor little Zed, you don’t feel so tough without your mask to hide behind do you?” she laughed. She reached behind him to a wall of ‘instruments’, “What present shall I give you today? Eenie, meanie, miney, mo,” the woman counted as her delicate fingers gently rubbed over her toys to land on a long leather whip curled up on its hanger. She grasped it and gave it a crack from behind him. “I hope you like pain because you’ll have no choice but to remember me after you leave”.

“Get to the point woman,” he retorted, growing hard from the teasing woman’s taunting. She flicked her eyes to him and smiled, “a slave does not answer his master back!” she exclaimed and whipped the cord against his back earning a pained hiss. “Bitch!” he shouted at her. Syndra cackled and sauntered back around, his insolence had earned him another lashing across his thighs. He seemed to be enjoying this as he began to laugh at her. Fine, if this was how he wanted it today then she would play his little game. She opened her legs and lowered herself to sit facing him on his painful lap. The gaze she was giving him as his member pulsed against her underwear made him smirk. She then wrapped the whip around his throat. Zed gave a momentary gleam of confusion as she tightened it way too far. He could feel his neck being compressed and couldn’t breathe at all through her trap. She had an expression of commiseration, “and you thought you would get off lightly for your insolence.”  
Syndra kissed his lips which were starting to turn blue. He shook the chair in protest. He was feeling faint and needed the whip off of him now or he would pass out. The shadow clone appeared and hit the woman off of him with such power that she had split the suit when she skidded on the floor. Zeds clone then unwrapped the whips coils from his throat and broke the bindings holding him down. He didn’t speak yet, his breathing erratic and harsh but he did walk over to her and grabbed Syndra by her white hair. Zed pulled her up as she gasped. “My. Turn” he said, the clone coming to meet them both. As Zed dragged her to the chair he bent her over it and exposed the large split running down her back and round her crotch. “Zed” she growled. He smirked and the clone slapped his hand over her bare backside. A red handprint was left and she leant her torso onto the chair. “Do it you sorry excuse for a man,” she yelled at him. “Gladly...”

Zed changed positions with the clone as she stayed bent over the chair. Now he had full view of her wet nether regions. His cock pulsed with excitement and pushed into her hard. Syndra yelped with a pleasured exclaim and as she opened her mouth the clone took advantage of her open orifice. Zed felt the warmth inside her heat him. His head rubbed deep inside her, twitching with her tightening around him. He began to thrust, the woman beneath him powerless to his prowess. The clone did the same, choking her and muffling the loud moans she was making from being taken by them both. She was so wet, her lubrication had started to drip down the sides of her inner thighs. Perfect.

Zed grit his teeth and fucked her harder, the feeling in his loins bubbling up further every time he moved because of his welted back and scored legs. The clone gripped her hair tightly and pulled out of her mouth to let Zed hear her choked breaths. It was so good. He could feel himself coming close. She was tensing around him too, the jolting of her muscles initiating his orgasm. He groaned and rode the blissful feeling out inside of her writhing body. The clone dissipated and she stood up, detaching herself from him. “Impolite” she murmured as she sat on the chair and opened her legs. Zeds cum had started to drip from her and leaked onto the floor. Her fingers began to rub at her clit as her other hand rubbed her breast. Zeds eyes were eagerly watching her. He began to stroke his sensitive cock while watching her get herself off. She kept eye contact with him as she slid her fingers into herself and used his cum to rub herself with. It didn’t take long for her body to seize up in an orgasm of her own. She bit her lip and Zed came up to her and kissed the woman, his fingers gently rubbing the tip of himself as he did so until she signalled to the shot glasses on the table by the toys. Zed frowned and downed his reluctantly. “Goodnight Zed,”  
Syndra smirked.


	3. Jhin x Sona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to the person who requested this... I hope it is okay, I don't play Jhin but I may have taken this a little too far... Or maybe not far enough for the golden demon...
> 
> Chapter warning of Rape/Non Con for this chapter.

The walls were red. Cliche. Boring. No. The four walls were splashed red with bloodlike splatters. It was aptly named the killing floor, ‘for those who wish to take away an experience of a lifetime’. It was a literal meaning. There was smoke filling the room and then the curtains opened. The billowing tendril of white leaked out through the velvet drapes either side of the entrance. His entrance. He was clad in his black sealskin bodysuit. It rubbed and stretched over his skin as he moved forward raising his arms with pride to the roar of the nonexistent crowd in the next room. There was a spell on it to appear as a large auditorium with two levels, the circles and the lap of the Gods high above. This time he wasn’t just the stage hand, he was the main attraction. His tight mask he wore restricted his breathing so he inhaled deeply to speak. “Tonight you shall bear witness to true beauty,” he paused for dramatic effect, “a beauty that will quiver the hearts of all that bear witness, a beauty created only by a MASTER of the arts, someone such as myself, Khada Jhin.” He strode across the stage while loading a round into his gun. “Tonight ladies and gentlemen, I shall have a lovely assistant, a muse for the creative arts, the Ionian born idol of Demacia... Sona Bouvelle” he cut off the imaginary round of applause with a raised hand as he rested the gun on his shoulder, “but she fears this stage, you need to give her a warm welcome to make her feel... comfortable”. He grinned under his mask as Sona rose from a trap door next to his feet. The lights shone down on her blinding her as he laughed. “I’m going to make you feel comfort my dear,” he murmured to her. Everything was set. 

Jhin cocked his head at the woman who was chained standing to the floor. He would have wanted her to run but the bar was just a bar after all. Running made it fun, having to rely on ones prowess, precision, execution to secure the perfect kill. He licked his lips under his mask, his single uncovered eye tracing the outline of her bodacious curves. “Act one!” Jhin exclaimed, already excited by the atmosphere of the room. Sona shuddered at his words. He must have paid a lot of money for this. He walked around her with his prideful gait and raised his gun. The butt hit her hard around the face as it came down and he began to laugh when she began to spit blood onto the wooden floor of the stage. Sona dropped to her knees, the chains on her chinking to the ground with her. She shook her head voraciously when the barrel was now raised to her head. “I’d say scream but...” he smirked and left the statement open ended. She could see he was enjoying himself by the bulge in his trousers threatening to pop right out of the material. He then touched the gun to her forehead and made her look up at him, “Well? Are you going to play your part? Or disappoint your audience again with your background music?” he asked her and signalled down to himself. She curled her top lip up in disgust. “Act two” he murmured and unzipped his crotch. He was definitely large... Sona had little time to even take a breath before her throat with filled with his member. He thrust into her to the rhythm he was counting; one, two three, FOUR! Every fourth intrusion to her mouth was harder than the rest. He was smirking beneath the mask at her. His pre cum left a slick line over her tongue as he rocked his hips back and forth. Her jaw still ached from earlier so he eyes were squeezed shut in pain causing her makeup to run with her tears. One more time and she couldn’t help but cough him out. “Amateur. The show is not over until I say it is,” he said with a low, calm but commanding tone. He got in close to her, face to mask and cocked his head. She stared into his dark amber eye and recoiled from him, shuffling back as far as the chains would let her. “Act three.” Jhin turned to the ‘audience’ with flair and audacity while hooking his gun onto his shoulder, “how can you be beautiful on stage with that makeup?” He spun and pointed at her, walked closer and cupped her chin with one hand, the other on his cock, gently stroking its lubricated tip. He gripped the shaft and began to pump towards her. She had a look of disgust and tried to look away but could not shake his strong hand keeping her still. His soft mewling was muffled beneath the mask but Sona could still hear him breathing and grunting at his own touch. He was getting so hard and wet in front of her and it was only a matter of time before she would get this ‘new makeup’ Jhin so desired on her. He bucked his hips into his hand and let out a breathy moan, constricted by the lack of oxygen, a euphoric sensation of asphyxiation. The first shot of cum splattered over the bridge of her nose and eye, the next dripping down her cheek. She had her sore mouth opened by his fingers pressing hard into the sides of her jaw and even that was invaded by his seed. “Stand for your ovation Sona,” he smirked, dragging her up and showing her degraded expression to the empty auditorium. “And for our final act...” he murmured into her ear. He turned on his heel and took a fair few strides away from her. She watched him as he went with her one open eye. Turning back he unclasped his gun and held it up to her ready for his shot “act FOUR!” The trigger was pulled and the bullet shot through her neck and out the other side to lodge into the wall. ‘Why?’ Sona mouthed, blood dripping from her lips and from the hole in her neck. She was gurgling at his work, clearly terrified at his ‘art’. Jhin slowly removed his mask and revealed his face to her, away from his ‘audience’, “I envy silence because I must be loud”. The woman continued to splutter and choke on her own blood as she dropped to the floor. 

 

“And now for your encore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a respawn on the room, so if anyone needs Sona she isn't dead dead.


	4. Jayce x Vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request chapter, send me an inbox message and I'll do your request too!

Vi opened the door to the room she was assigned. This one, she had been told, would pair her with a stranger for a no strings attached rendezvous. This was the first time she had been here and, yes it was daunting. She rubbed her hands awkwardly, her gauntlets left on her bed at home sitting idle and cold. It made her feel rather vulnerable without them. She waited, obviously the first to get here and sat on the bed wondering if she should even be in such a place. Around her the walls were clean, the bed sheets new on, and the air still hung with the fresh linen scent. At least that was a bonus. Vi had worn a simple white tank top and torn denim shorts that accentuated her figure. Her small waist curved into large hips and thighs that could quite possibly kill a man if she chose so. Under them, her black lace underwear that rose just above the waistband.

"Come on" she murmured, tapping her foot in angst. Then she heard a click from the door as it opened and a saw familiar face, now stopped mid action, stood in the doorway. He looked as surprised as she was. "Vi?" he questioned while walking in. His own behaviour of coming to this place was now uncovered and he was nervous it may have bad repercussions on him. His eyes darted around the room as he shut the door behind himself. This too was his first time at the establishment so he did not know exactly what to expect. The whole thing made him laugh nervously and put his hand to the back of his neck. "I didn’t expect to see you here," Vi chuckled, her cheeks were flushed and the embarrassment from both of them was very clear. "I could say the same about you, what about Caitlyn?" the inventor asked starting to let his mind wander to what he remembered about the women. "She's here too, somewhere..." Vi replied with a tentative smile on her lips. She had always had a crush on Jayce... And now that they were here she had gone a little weak at the knees. "Right, I didn’t want to get you into trouble or anything, this is my first time," Vi raised an eyebrow, "I didn’t take you as someone so virtuous" she laughed. "Oh no no no! I meant coming here!" he exclaimed, now laughing too. Both were grinning from his slip up. Jayce walked over, "So... You’re comfortable with this right? I know it’s probably weird for you because it’s me," he said but was met by a nervous shake of the head, "no, it’s just-" she stuttered, caught between saying what she wanted and keeping her feelings to herself, "I kind of have had a crush on you for a long time..." Vi trailed off. Jayces smile widened. He hadn’t known Vi to be this... Squishy, most of the time she tanked right up and was a hard hitter. He had taken a punch or two and definitely regretted it. He was stunned. "I didn’t realise, I uh, have had a soft spot for you too. You’re a strong woman, I like that."  
She raised an eyebrow and he continued, "Just thought you were only into women so I never tried".   
"Try now" Vi smirked, her usual sassy self escaping for a moment. Jayce unbuttoned his shirt; he had dressed nicely tonight, 'debonair' she mused. For a place like this he stood out, too fancy for a night of debauchery but he looked attractive.

And a debaucherous place this was. A place for deviance. Jayce had already shed his upper clothing as Vi had been contemplating the very reason she was here in the first place. He was well built, very broad and that was different to the sleight figure of Caitlyn that she was used to.  
"You look good" she smirked.   
"I’m sure you do too" he said nodding to her still being fully clothed. She looked down and laughed at herself still completely covered, "ah yeah, sorry I was watching you". This earned another smirk. Jayce came over and helped her with her shirt. The white material slipped softly over her body and dragged off her arms. They were so close now that she could see the golden flecks in his brown eyes. They took a moment and then leant into each other. Jayce threaded his fingers through the back of her pink hair as he kissed her. He tasted of mint as their tongues found each other, dancing within their mouths. His hand gently squeezed her breast, a good handful for him. His palm was a little rough from his work but that only added to the pleasurable experience. Vi’s hand rubbed over his chest coming to rest on his pectoral muscle. Old habits die hard.

Jayce’s other hand was undoing the button on Vi’s shorts and she arched her back and wiggled to help him get them off. That was a sight. The woman’s toned figure writhing before him, inviting him to touch the pale skin on show and much much more. He began kissing down her neck, clavicle and then to her breasts. His hot mouth sucked at her nipples which made them hard and erect. She was making the most wondrous sounds coupled with staggered inhales. She was enjoying herself. Jayce then kissed down her stomach, once he had got to her side she jumped a little; he hadn’t figured her for the ticklish type and let out a small laugh. “What?” she smiled. Jayce shook his head and pulled her laced underwear to the side, she looked good. Vi was already wet from the foreplay. She had a sheen of lubrication on her that he now licked off with his tongue. She moaned as he twirled his tongue on her clitoris, taking care to not leave her hole unattended to. His fingers push inside of her and arched up. Vi couldn’t contain her moan and held his head in place while he played with her. He began slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her but she could take it a little rougher. Vi started to buck her hips on his hand, the pleasured bit of her lip spurring Jayce on to do more.

“One last check before I-” he said, he really was a respectable stand up guy but at this point Vi was too in the mood to care. “Just fuck me,” she commanded, “or do I have to get a warrant for your pants?” His smirk became a full on grin as he unzipped his trousers and slipped his boxers down. She was watching as he did so, her slender fingers keeping herself on a high before he slipped in. He could feel her clench around his member and let out a pleasured moan. Vi closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he started to move. She felt so full and he was hitting the right spot too. Having a real man pound into her felt wonderful. She could only wonder what he would feel like when he came inside of her.

Her thighs wrapped around his waist. “Oh my God” she moaned as he managed to get even deeper than before. Vi’s hands grappled for his neck to pull him down. He had to break the kiss off though as his breathing was becoming shorter. “Cum inside me,” she moaned. That was it a few more deep, lustful thrusts and he was pushed over the edge. His body tensed and he shot inside of her, his body shaking from orgasm. She rubbed her clit to bring herself there and came while he was still twitching, earning herself another moan from his lips.   
Jayce smiled at her and they spent the next few moments looking into each other’s eyes. “You’re wonderful,” he breathed, “I wish we didn’t have to drink, I want to remember every inch of you.”  
“Then don’t, I won’t tell, I don’t want to either,” she replied. “Not even an officer of the law follows it exactly....” she smirked. So they didn’t, opting to pour the drugged glasses away and leaving until the next time they could meet.


	5. Malzahar x Kassadin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sona Boobelle <3 I hope you enjoy this, let me know.
> 
> Sorry this was so late on the Sunday I promised you! At least it's uploaded!

The back of the room was laid out with a huge array of cushions at the centre of two pillars. Atop each was a small shot glass of liquid that would, after this demanded encounter, be very tempting indeed. Long luxurious curtains of brightly coloured material draped from the ceiling to the soft furnishings below. It gave the room a very Shuriman feel to it but it was not homely anymore to the man within. Standing arms crossed in the middle was Malzahar. He had been persuaded to meet in this room on one condition. That condition was that he had full use of his abilities during the time he had to be here. Of course this raised alarm bells for the staff, which were on standby in case he tried bringing a large void creature into the room given his current goal. He was cautioned but they could not get him to stay without this condition and the person asking was very adamant that they would meet on neutral ground.

Kassadin entered the room with a pop. The void walker did like making an entrance. He was met by a scowl. He had chosen a daytime meeting, it was when Malzahar was more lucid though his strong connection to the void was never fully dissipated, and neither was his. It was safer this way, slightly. “What do you want?” Malzahar asked, the tone of the void distorting his voice. Kassadin began to unclip his mask. When it was removed his blue tinted skin was on show. He had a solemn look. “Malzahar, you need to stop opening the void portals for creatures to come through.”  
“It is the future I have seen, this is absolute and cannot be hindered by your mere words,” he replied a smug smirk beneath his scarf.  
“I know that, this is why I have brought you here,” he grimaced, a definite spike of regret in his voice. He was met by a confused look from Malzahar who then chucked to himself, “You wish to forge a peace treaty do you not?” Kassadin nodded, he was trying to keep from showing his full distaste for the situation. The more he showed however, the more Malzahar relished in it. If the small victory over him would stave off the end of the world, then he would lay his body on the line for it. The balance of power must be upheld.

Malzahar seemed to contemplate while looking at the other with squinted eyes. The voices of the void were pulling him this way and that though the rivalry and sweetness of winning Kassadin for time was enticing. “Fine,” he finally laughed, “You will have your precious time, but I get to do what I wish to you, to hurt you, to break you, I want to hear you scream.”  
Kassadin grimaced but began unhooking the rest of his apparatus nonetheless. He then he slipped off his clothes slowly under the watchful set of eyes. It felt awkward and forced; it was nothing like he had done before. Malzahar stood smirking as the other stood in humiliation now naked with his hands covering himself. "My my..." he chuckled, the blue hue taking his interest as he knocked Kassadin’s hands away. The elder of the men averted his eyes to the floor. "You've merged well with the void Kass, your form is attractive." Malzahar teasingly grazed his hand down Kassadin’s body. His fingers crackled with the void’s power and burnt him where he touched. This earned a pained hiss, much to the amusement of Malz. However the burns began to feel good, a present from the void, it was calling his body, not just his mind, once again. It was undeniable, the more Malzahar touched him the more his body pleasurably reacted to the sweet pain. “Down,” Malz commanded once he had seen the erection of the other. Kass slumped to his knees onto the cushions and was met by a hard slap to the face for his compliance. He shot a glare up and barely contained his grumbled slander but his arousal did not fade, in fact being in Malzahar’s close proximity now filled his body with a lust filled draw he did not want to acknowledge. Malzahar took Kass by his hair and yanked his head back leaving his neck exposed. “Why do you ignore your calling?” he smirked, “You have tasted the void, become one with it, and the same will happen again tonight.” His nails drew down the soft skin of his neck. A small moan escaped Kassadin’s lips however it was quickly cut short by his head being thrust forward when released. There was no love with his touch, no tenderness. Every stroke, every caress was to humiliate him.

Malzahar was amused by his new plaything. "What scares you the most?" he asked, spite rolling off his tongue. He placed his hand on Kassadin's forehead and cast a malefic vision on him. The kneeling man was left panting from what he saw though Malz had a perplexed expression. "So that's it, I would not have guessed, nor even considered..." he mused. "And yet I am here," he responded, "facing you."  
He chuckled and took down his scarf. He moved his face very close to Kassadin's ear and whispered, "Yes, but your fear is coming true, your body has already complied, now your heart is torn. You fear falling into the void, instead you are falling for me, the prophet who will bring the void to you." The hot breath tickled his ear. It was a horrifying notion but the longer they spent together without his equipment, the easier it was for Malzahar to worm his way into his head.

Malz pushed him down onto all fours. He walked around him and slapped his blue hued buttock hard enough to leave a sore handprint. "Get it over with Malzahar," Kass grumbled, he had had enough of this sordid game.  
"Silence," he spoke and a purple line shot inward from both sides, "I was enjoying your uncomfortable stance, I have seen everything Kassadin, theres nothing left for you to hide and yet you twitch whenever my eyes lay on you. It is not my eyes you should be wary of."

He took his fingers and began to loosen up his momentary captive. Deeper breaths came from Kass's lips along with small moans but it was short lived. Malzahar pulled his hareem pants down to reveal his hard member and had pushed inside of Kassadin without warning. "Ah!" Kass exclaimed painfully. Malz smirked again and thrusted into him repeatedly eliciting more exasperated cries. His fingers gripped the soft cushions as he was fucked hard. The pain subsided to pleasure when Malz changed his angle. Now he was beating directly onto his sweet spot. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, his inhibitions to quiet himself now completely out of the window. He hated it but it felt good. He felt full and his body missed that feeling every time Malzahar pulled out. This was his own fault. This was to save Runeterra. He felt hot, his insides burning up as the void tried invading him in his vunerable state. Malz gripped onto Kassadin's hair from behind and increased his pace, breathing hard and stopping to give a few last hard thrusts as his cum filled Kass instead. He pulled out and twitched, his hand rubbing his tip lightly in the afterglow. Kassadin did not dare to right himself just yet. His body ached, his cock ached and he was now so pent up that leaving him like this was the last cruel thing Malzahar could do to him. "Your pact is made, I shall see you again to elongate the time you have."  
Kass looked around and sat up now he had regained some control over his muscles, enough not to make a mess. "Yes," was all he could muster before the other had grabbed a glass and stepped through a void portal. He had not realised this would be a regular occurance.

Kassadin was now alone in the room. His hand almost immediately went to his own member and began to rub. He thought himself dirty for even finishing himself off after that. "Shit," he mumbled. Even though the whole thing had been an ordeal, he still needed to shake this feeling in his body. He brought himself to the edge quickly. Precum had already gathered from Malzahar's advances. Within a few minutes he came with a moan and the lingering vision of his rival at the forefront of his mind. "Malzahar"


	6. Jayce x Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Vik, sorry this took so long, I had the comicons to get my outfits ready for! I should upload more frequently as I have got more requests because of the lag time! I hope this was okay.

Jayce, after his first visit to the establishment, had found he was rather intrigued by it. Whether or not it would get him out of his inventive rut was a gamble he was more than happy to pursue, though his choice of partner would have surprised more than just a few people. Viktor was leant on the side of the desk waiting rather impatiently when Jayce entered. He stood with his head turned to him, emotionless. His emotions had all but been eradicated by his self enhancements. Some saw him as less than a man, others the new step in human evolution. He was adamant on the second. He did however still hold resentment to those who had taken credit for his works. Jayce had called upon him to pick his brain, or what was left, about his body and how he ‘made’ himself. He proposed that he could enhance him more, though he did not know how just yet. It piqued Viktor’s interest just enough to show up. “What is it inferior construct,” he grumbled. Jayce took a little too long to reply and was met by the metal hand at his collar. “You are wasting my time” Viktor snapped, “this is not a place to discuss plans; this is a hovel for those in desperate need of an upgrade; desperate flesh bags clinging to their sick needs of humanity.”  
Jayce smirked, “needs you still seek out Viktor, and you know all too well that you are not all mechanical.” The man hissed in response and lifted Jayce from the floor with one arm. “You insolent fool, my body desires not for sexual exploitation in this hole.”  
“And what hole would you be referring to?” the man from Piltover joked though wished he hadn’t after Vikor’s third mechanical hand mounted on his back hurtled towards his face and connected with a painful thud. “S-shit” Jayce regretted. His cheek was already bruising and his eyebrow had a stream of blood that ran down the side of his face. “You have mocked me for the last time ‘inventor.’” The pent up spite he had suppressed was now transposed onto Jayce, “now it is your turn to embrace progress.” 

He turned around, Jayce in hand and dumped him heavily onto the desk. It knocked the wind out of the man. “Your body is weak; it must be destroyed before it is rebuilt.”  
Now there was fear behind Jayce’s eyes. He turned onto his stomach so he could get up but the heat of the laser beam burning centimetres away from his fingers made him jump the other way back onto his back. “Viktor!” he exclaimed, dodging another attack. What he would give to have his hammer with him. “I shall give you exactly what you deserve for taking something that was not yours to take,” Viktor said, though his circuits must have been crossed because he had the wrong man. The third hand held Jayce at ransom as Viktor’s dexterous metal fingers undid Jayce’s trousers. This was surprising and was not how Jayce had been intending this meet to go. The material was tugged down his thighs, with it his boxers. When he tried to cover himself the hand poised at him began to glow orange in the centre, his last warning. It was a wrong step on his behalf and paved a torturous experience to come. He reluctantly put his hands onto the edge of the table. He could feel the deep scorch line under his palm that was still warm. His eyes met the glow from Viktor’s mask. It was then that he felt the cold metal touch him, smooth but chilly. It made him tense up, half from the cold, half from the tent that he could see in Viktor’s trousers. ‘I’m not going to enjoy this’ he thought to himself as Viktor started to grip him harder. It got to the point where he was about to grimace from the uncomfortable feeling. If Viktor had any expression left, Jayce figured he would be smirking at him. 

The third hand lowered. If there was any time to run it would be now but it had range. He would not get out of the room before he was mown down. The hand released Vikor’s member from its confines. So it was true, he did still have human parts left. What he saw did not need any enhancement. That pang of fear returned in his chest. “What is it that you like to say Jayce? Face the future? Face the glorious evolution!”  
With this statement Jayce’s legs were forcibly opened. He gritted his teeth when he felt his hole being pushed against by Viktor. He was not prepared for the pain he was about to feel. He was not even afforded any kind of lubrication or preparation. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as more was slowly pushed in. His muscles constricted with the agony but after about a minute of force had slacked. The machine herald had full control over him as he lay on the table. Viktor began to thrust into him; it hurt but not as much as it had. Jayce tipped his head back, eyes shut, and gripped tighter onto the desk. The soft squelching sound embarrassed him. This was not how he wanted to feel. He tried with all of his might to relax. At first it was difficult with the large cock beating away between his legs but with time came resolve. Viktor turned him over. His chest was now leant over the table, feet firmly on the floor. His body managed to come to a compromise with his head. Jayce had let out an involuntary moan. It earned a satisfied ‘hmpf’ from Viktor who was now quickening his pace. This new position brought about new feelings. He was rubbing such a sensitive spot too. The man bit his lip. He was being rocked back and forth with the force. He could hear the sounds of effort now coming from the man behind him until he suddenly pushed in. It was full, it was hot and he was twitching inside of him. When Viktor pulled out Jayce could feel wetness between his legs. There was cum dripping down the inside of his thighs from his loose opening. It pained him that he had somewhat enjoyed himself towards the end. It also sickened him that he could not finish himself and was only a ‘meat bag’ for his rival. Viktor gently stroked his calming member as his other mechanical hand crushed what was to be Jayce’s shot. “I want you to remember this” he growled then drank his own. Soon after getting dressed he left leaving Jayce to contemplate the evening and to remember the throbbing pain in his head.


	7. Taric x Ezreal

Taric entered his room he had ordered. It was a repeat affair. He was neither shameful in his tastes nor bashful in his sexuality. In the dark room a hazy spotlight rained down on a single item. It was a touch cage. The bars of the contraption were thick, black elasticised cord that ran from bottom to top about two and a half metres high. Inside a pale figure hung, hands above his head, body adorned with a leather harness that bound his body down to the two straps that snaked around his thighs. His eyes were covered in a blindfold and his mouth was opened around a gag. Ezreal. The blonde raised his head as the unknown partner entered the room. His golden hair fell lazily around his blushing cheeks. He was already half hard because of anticipation and altered his position slightly. The strapping rubbed on his body, the chains clinked above him, but the first touch of the soft hand to caress his exposed skin made him shudder with delight. Taric had just run his fingers down Ezreal's spine. It made him arch his small frame and draw a breath through his nose. The pale hue of his skin really stood out against his bindings. He stroked Ezreal's thighs tenderly, never touching the now hard member that twitched so longingly to be held. It really did not take much to get the boy aroused. He was such a whore for contact. Finally his hand stroked under his balls briefly before it grasped Ezreal's shaft. The boy moaned through the gag. His sensitive head was being gently rubbed with his own precum. It slicked over it in circular motions. His knees were weak. His body shuddered as the jolts of pleasure wracked his body. He was at the mercy of his partner. Some were harsh when touching him, others, like this encounter, were more sensual. Both felt good. Taric took his hand away earning a pained whine and reached his hand up through the bars to unclip Ezreal's hands. He carefully eased him from the cage and put pressure on his shoulders. Ezreal was not a beginner at this; he knew what he had to do and knelt down. Taric removed the gag and wiped the drool from the corner of the blonde’s mouth with his thumb. His hands still bound together he opened his mouth and awaited his prize. Taric gave his cock a few strokes before inserting himself into Ezreal's mouth. It was hot inside and was met by an eager tongue. It swirled and stroked at him as Ezreal sucked. Damn he was good. Even without the use of his hands Ezreal was able to take almost all of him into his throat and bob his head rhythmically. Taric threaded his fingers into the golden strands of hair and let out a small moan. It felt fantastic but he could see the line precum that had dripped onto the floor from Ezreal's neglected member. He removed himself from the boy’s mouth and leant him down, still facing him. He spread his legs to bare all. It was such a lewd position. Taric took in the sight, stroking his own cock in expectance. Ezreal was already lubed up. Such a whore, he must have been fingering himself before he was strung up for their meet. No wonder he was so turned on. Taric pressed his cock against the pink opening and eased himself into the tight hole. Ezreal moaned loudly now that the gag had been removed. Such a feeling of fullness overcame him as more and more length and girth stretched him to his limit. The head of Taric's cock was already pressing onto his sweet spot. He started to move, it was almost unbearable at first. He squirmed with pleasure and had to be held still by his slender midriff. Despite his build, his V was prominent under Taric’s palms. He raised his legs around Taric’s waist and arched up. Deeper; it made him deeper. "Oh God!" Ezreal breathed almost clinging to the man who was thrusting into him. He was breathing heavily. Each thrust brought a wave of ecstasy into his core. He couldn't take much more. "Let me cum, please let me cum" he pleaded to this unknown man. He was replied to by a shudder and harder thrusts. Even Taric couldn't hold back his breathy moans now and whipped off the blindfold and placed his hand on the boy’s neck. Ezreal's blue eyes stared up at him. The blonde smiled as he came, the pressure elongating his orgasm as Taric continued to thrust. The tightened twitching around his cock threw him over the edge. He too now spilt his load but inside the blonde who was panting in delight. "Taric" Ezreal breathed, body still clamped around him. Taric smiled back, "Ezreal" and leant into a passionate kiss.


End file.
